


Perfect.

by Peekaboorenerene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, CEO Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Happy, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboorenerene/pseuds/Peekaboorenerene
Summary: "Doyoung! I swear to god if you run me into a wall I will break up with you right here and now."Doyoung chuckled at that, and Donghyuck could practically feel the smile radiating off of his boyfriend. "Sure you will." And so, just for good measure, Doyoung bumped the smaller into a wall.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Perfect.

He should have known that the moment they met, Doyoung was perfect. He had been perfect all his life and he would never be imperfect in any way, form or shape. He should’ve known that when Doyoung kissed him, the kiss was also perfect. He should’ve known that when Doyoung asked him out, he was kind, he had offered him a way out if he wanted to and again, it was simple, just how Donghyuck wanted it. Perfect. Not only was Doyoung perfect, everything around him was too. His friends were incredibly kind, he lived in a penthouse, perfectly decorated for a rich CEO like Doyoung. His family wasn’t in the picture, but Donghyuck’s family wasn’t either and they had each other, it was perfect. 

There had been times Donghyuck felt insecure. Doyoung was perfect, but he himself wasn’t. There had been times it reached his heart, or his head, and Donghyuck didn’t know what to do. He always tried to think about things he could do, about what he was perfect in. He was an amazing cook. But, Doyoung was too. He was a fast and efficient cleaner, but as he soon found out, Doyoung was too.

But, he soon found out Doyoung never wanted him to be perfect. Doyoung didn't need another rich snob in his life, he didn't need someone to be there to cater to all his needs and be perfect. Doyoung needed something new. Someone new. Someone imperfect. And Donghyuck was just that. 

So now, as Donghyuck felt two hands cover his eyes as he stood in front of the large stove in his boyfriend's expensive penthouse, he smiled. "Doie!" He whined.

"It's okay. It's okay!" Doyoung laughed, hands still covering the younger's eyes as he led him away from the stovetop and into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Donghyuck tried to tear Doyoungs hands off of his face, but to no avail. Doyoung only laughed at his feeble attempts. "Doyoung! I swear to god if you run me into a wall I will break up with you right here and now." 

Doyoung chuckled at that, and Donghyuck could practically feel the smile radiating off of his boyfriend. "Sure you will." And so, just for good measure, Doyoung bumped the smaller into a wall, however, it was a slight bump, only meant to scare the younger a bit, and not to deliberately hurt him.

"You did that on purpose!" Donghyuck whined, happiness evident in his ever so pretty voice.

Doyoung didn't respond as he walked further, this time carrying Donghyuck with him, over a small step and Donghyuck yelped at a sudden breeze hitting his face.

"Keep your eyes closed please." Doyoung asked and his boyfriend did as he was told when Doyoung pulled his hands away. He trusted the other completely, and he was sure he always would. Donghyuck had no time to react when Doyoung told him to open his eyes. 

And there he was, on the rooftop of one of the largest apartment complexes in the city, sporting a skyline like no other. The man was dressed just like Donghyuck liked him, a sweater and sweatpants, the best clothes for cuddling. Donghyuck barely had time to register the fact that Doyoung was on his knee, a small box in his hands. The night was cold and dark, but the city surrounding them was peaceful and lit up enough to let Donghyuck see the older in all his glory. 

Donghyuck loved this. Doyoung knew exactly how he had wanted it to happen. Just them, no one else and no decorations. God, Donghyuck thought, this was perfect. 

"I love you." Doyoung started. "I love you now and I always will. I love you from head to toe and inside and out." Donghyuck smiled when he saw his boyfriend take a deep breath. Doyoung was nervous, Donghyuck adored that. "And before I continue I want you to know that if you want to think about it, or say no that that's always okay. And I'll always be here. Ring on your finger or not." Doyoung laughed, brushing some hair out of his face. "So? Will you marry me?" 

Donghyuck sobbed, hard. He had no answer. How could he when it was such a perfect proposal? Doyoung's eyes softened with worry, rushing to pull his boyfriend into a hug. Donghyuck whimpered out an "I love you. Fuck you. I wanna marry you too. For fuckssake yes." along the way as Doyoung smiled, holding a sobbing boy in his arms. 

No one said anything for a while as Donghyuck's sobs rang through their ears and the boy muttered out a small "I left the stove on by the way. Dinner's ruined."

And that was all it took for Doyoung to burst out laughing. "Thank you."

"For what?" Donghyuck furrowed his brows in confusion, face still in the crook of his fiance's neck, both of them ignoring the clear fire hazard in the background, too busy focussing on their little paradise as Doyoung slipped the simple but definitely expensive engagement ring onto his soon-to-be-husband's finger.

"For being mine." And that, made Donghyuck happy to be the imperfect to Doyoung's perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> First work! First work! Dohyuck because I can and I want to! I just love them so much my god :DD this is definitely not proof read and I wrote it really quickly :} i really hope it's okay. I still haven't figured out how this site works but I'll figure it out. Thank you for reading this !!


End file.
